After The Neon Fades
by tylerrbret
Summary: Follow up to Under the Neon Lights! Warnings: M/M slash, Harsh language, vioence, perhaps some non-con a little later. Justin Gabriel/OMC and a bit Cody Rhodes/OMC, SOME Wade Barrett/Justin Gabriel also
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing related to the WWE. All I own are my own OCS!**

**Warning: Harsh language, Violence, Sexual situations, Bits of non-con later on down the line**

**Summary: It hurts so much to let certain things go, even if they are important to you. What if those things don't want to let you go either? How do you cope?[**

**Hello hello! Back again I am to pick up where **_**Under the Neon Lights**_** ended. We finally get to see who our mystery main character is and finish up his story! And so…..here we go!**

"Tristan? Tristan, come on! Hello, anyone home?"

A hand was waved in front of his face and Tristan blinked a few times. To his side was Alicia with a big grin on her face. "You were just staring off into space. It was weird." Laughing at her jibe, Tristan shook his head and pouted a little.

"It was not weird. I was just thinking about something." The fiery red headed girl giggled and began walking to the door to the office swishing her hips all the while. If he wasn't so damn sure that they would make the weirdest couple he might've actually asked her out way back when they first met. Sadly they were the best of friends and would never be anything more. Besides, he was sort of taken anyway.

"Whatever you say dude, it was weird. I'll see you after the show, right?" Just before passing through the door she turned to look at him with a hopeful look? "Please, we can go dancing. You know you love dancing." And he did, he really did and Alicia knew that. She totally knew how to use his weaknesses against him. With a feigned sigh, Tristan gave a noncommittal shrug and the tiniest fraction of a smile crossed his face. Alicia saw the smile and knew that she had got him. Tristan could never turn down dancing. With a wave, she left the office to go get ready.

Standing, slipping his phone into his pocket as he went, Tristan started to pass through his office and out into the hallway. The mirror on the wall caught his attention and he turned to look at his reflection. Normally, he was an attractive guy, at least Alicia said so, with striking green eyes and completely natural, sort of, blonde hair that was spiked in a stylish mohawk. He was on the rather short side, being only 5'7, but many people said his height and body were both extremely nice to look at. He liked how he looked, having a toned body but not overly muscled like a few of the wrestlers, but right now he looked pretty awful.

Dark circles surrounded his eyes and they appeared dim compared to their usual vibrant green, and he looked as though he were sick. He hadn't been sleeping, and that was the lie that he told everyone when they asked if he was okay. Tristan knew the real reason why he looked so ill but he wouldn't tell anyone. That reason was actually where he was heading right now. He cursed the higher ups for giving him the schedules to pass around.

Heaving a sigh, Tristan turned from the mirror and his sorry appearance, and passed out into the hall searching for the few superstars he knew would be around this early. "Sheamus. Sheamus? Has anyone seen Sheamus?"

He was almost done with his list, only a few names left, but he was having a hell of a hard time finding the large Irishman. Seriously, how fucking hard was it to find a big, extremely pale, orange haired man? He thought it would be easy, but apparently not and no one he passed seemed to know where the other man was. It was nearing time for the show to start and he still hadn't found everyone on the list. Cody, Sheamus, and the reason were still nowhere to be found. He wasn't worried so much about Cody because he was usually punctually late.

"Come on people, big tall Irish guy. Hard to miss the damn guy! I mean he's not a fucking ghost!" A large imposing shadow fell on him, and Tristan gulped. The few people, that were in the hall before him, quickly scattered leaving the small man to deal with the big guy behind him. With a gulp of air he turned to look up into the imposing figure of Sheamus. "Um, yeah, ugh. Sorry about that. I-I'm not feeling so great."

The other man's eyes narrowed and Tristan gulped once more before a large grin crossed Sheamus's face and he chuckled, "It's no problem fella. Everyone has those days." Smiling up at the man, Tristan gave him his match schedule. After chatting for a moment with the large Irishman, whose accent he found quite charming, the young blonde quickly realized it was getting closer to the start of the show and bade his farewell before all but running down the hallway to the locker room he knew Cody to be in.

Not having realized how fast he was running, Tristan didn't have time to come to a complete stop as he neared the door and smashed into it crashing backward and landing on his ass. The door opened and Cody peered out to look at the man on the floor and couldn't help the loud burst of laughter that bubbled out. "Oh my god, dude! That was funny as hell, but um, are you okay?" Tristan would've thought he was being sincere if not for the fact that the whole time he was still laughing.

"I'm fine! No need for concern! I just broke my ass is all!" With a huff, the man stood and angrily handed Cody the schedule for the evening. "You're on in a little bit so you better hurry your ass up." Thinking he'd shut Cody up for laughing at him, Tristan turned to leave only to hear another chuckle.

"Sorry about your ass, still looks fine to me." The door shut before Tristan could even reply to that. He didn't even know what to say to that. Was Cody looking at his ass? Shaking his head, he turned once again and headed to his final destination. The reason.

A knock. Another, and yet another and still no one came to the door. With a sigh, Tristan opened the door and took a single step forward to find Justin Gabriel changing into his ring gear. "Um, hi Justin. I got the schedule for this evening. Um, um yeah." The brunette before him stared for a moment and then completely ignored his presence as the younger blonde stumbled over his sentences. Gnawing his lip, Tristan sighed before placing the schedule down on the nearest bench. "I'm just gonna go."

They were in the part of the cycle where Justin pretty much hated him. He was used to it by now, but it still hurt so much for the other man to do this to him. He didn't have a clue what he done to deserve this, but it must've been bad. Passing through the halls, now emptying for the start of the show, Tristan couldn't stop the few tears dripping onto his cheeks. Why, why did it hurt so much?

A buzz in his pocket drew him from his thoughts and, taking the phone from his pocket, Tristan looked over the message and a small smile crossed his face.

_-Hey baby, I've missed you-_

**Okay, so a few things to address!**

**Tada! We have our main character! And he's an OC! Oooh, ahh! More about him will come as he get further into the story!**

**I'm totally using ring names, because that is what most people know them by. A few I may or may not use their real names..don't know just yet**

**Was Cody checking him out? Hm? Maybe so! Perhaps he will stir up some problems later on down the line.**

**Okays! As always, I'm not the greatest writer so any feedback would be greatly appreciated! Be it positive or negative. I take it all and use it make things better for you people who read my stuff!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing related to the WWE. All I own are my own OCS! Nor do I own the song, Dirty Talk even though I wish I did!**

**Warning: Harsh language, Violence, Sexual situations, Bits of non-con later on down the line**

**Alrighty ladies and gents! Here comes out next bit of intrigue…and such! Who's up for dancing? AND ANGER!**

**JGabe:**

_-No, I don't want you going out with anyone-_

Gnawing his lip Tristan read the message over and over again. He'd told Justin about Alicia wanting to go out dancing, but apparently the brunette was in a bad mood now. From the monitor bays backstage Tristan had seen the other man lose his match and knew he was angry about it. That wasn't his fault though so why was he being punished?

**Babydoll: **

_-Please! Alicia will get mad at me if I don't go. I don't want her mad-_

He hoped to appeal to the softer side of Justin that he knew, because he really wanted to go out with Alicia. He needed to relieve some stress. Justin had caused of it himself, but now that he was back on the other man's good side, Tristan didn't want to make him hate him again. A buzz from his pocket drew him from his thoughts and he looked down at the message.

**JGabe:**

_-Alright, baby you know I can't say know to you. Just don't keep me waiting too long-_

A bright smile crossed the blonde's face as he all but ran to find Alicia. He was so happy. Either he was extremely unlucky or just a klutz because Tristan found himself smashing into someone and landing on his ass. "Ow, watch where the fuck you're going!" Looking up, Tristan felt his anger fade as he looked into the adorable face of Cody. He would be lying if he said that he didn't find Cody attractive. The man was hot as hell, but he was off limits. That didn't stop Tristan from flirting a little. There was nothing wrong with that, right?

"Sorry, Alicia wanted me to come find you while she changed." An embarrassed flush was on Cody's face and Tristan couldn't help the smile that spread across his face. Standing and brushing his pants off, Tristan feigned anger as he peered at the other man. "Ya, sure you're sorry! Just like last time, huh?"

A laugh bubbled out of the blonde as he threw an arm around Cody's shoulder steering the other man back in the direction he'd came from. "You coming with us tonight?" A nod. "Then I am so going to get a dance from you right?" Another nod. Tristan smiled then knocked on the Diva's locker room door. Neither of the men noticed someone watching them as they entered to a few fake squeals of protest from the girls within. They all knew that neither Tristan, nor Cody, was interested.

The beat was electric and Tristan found all his worries and pent up stress dissolving as he swayed to the music. He'd danced with everyone that had come to the club, excluding Cody, and that was quite a few people but he still wasn't tired. Alicia, Kelly, Eve, Mike and Cody were at the table watching Tristan as he danced by himself. They smiled; glad to see him out of his funk. Only Alicia knew the reason for the funk, but either the way they all were happy.

Bounding back to the table Tristan, all smiles, looked at Cody and wiggled his eyebrows. "You're up handsome!" The group laughed as Cody pretended to yawn.

"Eh, I'm a little tired. I dunno if I can keep up." Tristan pouted and shifted his feet dejectedly. He knew Cody was just pretending, but he could totally guilt trip the other man anyway. Looking at Cody, pathetic look in place, he pleaded, "Please?"

Everyone groaned at the look and Alicia giggled, "You know that no one can refuse that look. Might as well go Cody otherwise we won't get rid of _the look_." They all laughed as she placed air quotes around the last few words. A fake sigh passed through Cody as he grabbed Tristan's hand and pulled him to the dance floor as another song began to play. The beat and lyrics were intoxicating and no sooner had they started then Cody's hands were on Tristan's waist as he ground into his backside.

_I am no angel,_

_I like it when you do that stuff to me,_

_I am no angel,_

_I like it when you talk, talk dirty _

_When you talk, talk_

_Dirty Talk_

The words were very…interesting and Tristan had to admit that they were kind of a turn on and that was bad. He wasn't with Justin and that was definitely going to be bad as he was getting around by Cody. It seemed Cody was getting turned on as well because Tristan felt something rather large pressing into his ass. "C-Cody, I think we should stop."

His words were ignored as Cody's lips dipped to his ear and nipped laughing drawing a moan from the slightly younger blonde. "Do you really want me to?" Did he? He wasn't sure at the moment, mostly because the atmosphere was driving him a little bit crazy. Fingertips dipped just inside the front of his jeans stroking the skin there and Tristan moaned lightly. "Please…we shouldn't."

"Tell me stop and I will." He couldn't because it felt too good. This was wrong, he was with Justin but Cody was making him feel really good. Those fingers slid lower, tantalizing his skin all the while.

No sooner had they hit the tip of his erection were they jerked out as Cody was pulled from him. Turning, Tristan watched horrorstruck as Justin punched Cody in the face knocking him to the floor. A swift kick to his abdomen had Cody gasping for breath as Tristan tried to pry his boyfriend from Cody. He'd never seen Justin so angry and it terrified him.

"YOU DON'T EVER FUCKING TOUCH HIM LIKE THAT! HE'S MINE!" His accent had thickened considerably in his anger and he wanted to tear Cody apart. No one got to put their hands on his Tristan. NO ONE!

"Baby, Justin, please stop. It won't happen again. We were just dancing and it got carried away." His earlier arousal was gone and all Tristan wanted to do was get Justin home so he could make things better. "It's all my fault, Justin."

Turning on the younger blonde, Justin grabbed his wrist and pulled him out of the club. He was still raging when they got to the hotel they were staying at. "Justin, please don't be mad at me. I'm sorry. I won't go dancing without you again."

Looking down at his beautiful Tristan, Justin felt his anger drain away as he pulled the smaller man into him. Their lips crashed together, tongues dancing for dominance, before Tristan let Justin explore the cavern of his mouth. For what seemed like ever, they kissed finally having to part when the need to breathe became urgent. "It's okay baby, I'm not mad at you. I love you, but you're not gonna go around that fucking bastard again, okay?"

Tristan smiled at that as they made their way into the hotel and to their shared room. Tristan would have to apologize to Cody, through someone else of course, for not stopping him earlier, and to Alicia for leaving early but he didn't care about any of that right now. All that mattered was that Justin wasn't mad at him and still loved him.

Justin's key turned in the door and Tristan pushed the other man inside with a lecherous grin. "I'll make it up to you for earlier, okay?" Justin laughed as he was pushed back onto the bed. Oh yes, his baby would definitely make it up to him. What else could he do when Justin had him wrapped so tightly around his finger?

**Ouch, poor Cody. But did he deserve it? He was playing with fire, and what happens with fire? It burns, but wasn't it Tristan's fault for not stopping him sooner? Oh who knows? **

**Also…angry Justin is kinda hot. Just saying, oh and there will be some smut in the next chapter! Woohoo!**

**ANYWHO, that's enough of my babble for now. Reviews and such are much appreciated. MUCH LOVE to those who do!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own nothing related to the WWE. All I own are my own OCS! **

**Warning: Harsh language, Violence, Sexual situations, Bits of non-con later on down the line**

**Hello again one and all! It is I, TYLER, here to offer another chapter! Yeah sorry, a little bit hyper here. Anyway, onto the chapter and the SLASHINESS!**

**Side note: I wrote the first part of this chapter in public and I must say…people are nosy as hell! So I kind of rushed it, forgive me if it isn't that good!**

Searing kisses trailed down his body, causing goosebumps to rise in their wake, causing the brunette man the shiver and squirm. His Tristan knew how to get him going and he really needed it right now. He needed Tristan to make him feel good, or else he would probably track down Cody and continue to beat him.

Tristan's lips ghosted along Justin's body as he got lower and lower going to claim his prize. Whirling his tongue in the older man's bellybutton caused the blonde to giggle when Justin wiggled underneath him. He knew Justin loved that, but he could tell his love was getting impatient. He couldn't tantalize him this time. It was going to have to be quick.

Finally, to Justin it seemed forever, Tristan's lips found his prize and began to run his tongue along the underside of the length causing moans to spill forth from Justin's mouth. "Oh god baby!" Smiling to himself, Tristan engulfed the man's head and suckled lightly. The other man's back arched and he groaned as his Tristan lowered himself, inch by agonizing inch, until he was bobbing on the entire length.

With how worked up he was Justin didn't think he was going to last as long as he hoped so even though he loved his Tristan's mouth he needed more. "Babe, I need you. Now! Fuck, right now!" His toes curled as the blonde SLOWLY rose until just the tip was held between his lips. "Please, baby! I can't wait!" A smirk, and Tristan rose positioning himself over his love. "Babe, wait. Don't hurt yourself."

"I want to feel you there later!" Justin's mouth opened to protest but Tristan sank down taking him almost completely, stifling any protest and causing the older man to groan. The pain was pretty bad, but it was nothing he couldn't handle. All he wanted was to make Justin happy. Both men groaned as Tristan a few inches and sank back down. He repeated the process a few times to get used to the size of his love.

Justin was panting, and sweating, and trying his hardest not to flip the two over and just drive into Tristan with everything he had. It was so good, but just not fast enough. "Baby, please. I need it. Please go faster. Fuck, I can't handle this." He was squirming as Tristan moved slowly rising and falling to prolong the inevitable and to drive Justin into a frenzy. However, he couldn't wait anymore either. He needed it just as bad. "Fuck me then. Hard!"

That was all Justin needed to hear as he flipped the two and began to thrust into Tristan with gusto. Both men groaned and moaned loudly as the friction became unbearably good. "Oh fuck, babe! You feel so good. I needed this, you're mine! Always mine!"

Tristan smiled through his moans as he felt the pressure rise until it reached the peak and with a gasp he exploded. Everything clenched as he released and his love followed not long after. They both panted and gasped, trying to catch their breath after such a workout. Justin began to pull out but Tristan stopped him. "No, stop. I just wanna lay like this. Please?"

A pout, and Justin sighed. He could never refuse his Tristan. Flipping them once more, still inside Tristan, he lay back and the smaller man lay on his chest. Relaxing, the two began to drift off. "You're mine baby..always." A ghost of a smile crossed Tristan's face before they were both fast asleep.

********A Few Weeks Later********

"Ya know, you still haven't talked to Cody about what happened." Alicia sat, legs crossed, on the sofa as Tristan set about fixing his hair in the mirror of his bathroom. They were going out tonight, however the fiery girl totally just put a damper on his mood.

Gee, thanks for that. Bring up something that I'm trying to forget." It wasn't often that Alicia got mad at him for anything, but looking at the girl he could see the angry look she was giving him. He really did want to apologize to Cody for what happened, but he'd just been so happy these last few weeks. He and Justin were almost inseparable, but the other man had said he couldn't come out tonight so it would just be he and Alicia. "I know, I need to talk to him. I-I've just been busy." Not the smoothest of lies.

"Bullshit!" The girl had moved from the couch to stand right behind him. "Bullshit and you know it. You just don't want to go around Cody because Justin doesn't want you to." Her hands were on her hips and she was giving him the meanest of looks.

"T-That's not true. I-I-I'm just scared. I don't want him to be mad at me anymore. This is the longest we've gone before he'd turn on me. I thought that just maybe he'd stop altogether." The blonde had moved to his bed and sat on the corner trying his hardest not to cry. The girl saw it, the quivering of his lip, and the anger drained out of her. She could never stay mad at him long.

"Okay, okay stop the bellyaching. We'll just go out tonight and MAYBE you can talk to Cody when we get there." She saw the question in his eyes, but before it even passed his lips she held up a finger. "Yes, I invited him. I want him to come and he is my friend to. If you don't like it…..then stay your ass here."

He pouted, but she knew his weakness for dancing. "Okay, let's go."

The beat was once again electric, and Tristan was dancing with Alicia when he walked into the club. Cody spotted them as they came back to their table and cautiously made his way over. Tristan could see the Cody eyes darting back and forth. He was looking out for Justin. The blonde felt horrible for that and gnawed his lip. Nervous habits and all. "Hey guys."

Tristan smiled at him, and the worried look vanished from Cody's face. Alicia saw that and a knowing smile crossed her face before she slowly backed away from the two and towards the dance floor. Tristan saw this but didn't try and stop her. He really needed to apologize to Cody and that was probably best done alone.

Taking a seat, and the raven haired making taking the seat opposite him, Tristan sat quiet for a moment trying to piece together his thoughts. Um, I guess I should probably start out with I'm sorry for what happened." Looking at his fingers on the table, he missed the look of sorrow that crossed Cody's face, "I should have stopped you before and I didn't and you got hurt for it. I'm really sorry."

An angry look met his gaze and Tristan felt himself confused by that. Why would Cody be mad for him apologizing? It was answered a moment later, "Shouldn't Justin be the one apologizing for this. He's the one that tried to break my face for dancing. You didn't do anything wrong. You don't have to do this. If you are only apologizing for Justin then I don't accept it. I don't fucking WANT it."

Why was Cody so mad? He was so confused and at a loss for words as Cody rose from the table and stalked off. Pulling his phone out, Tristan dialed his love's number hoping for comfort.

After two rings the other line picked up and he was met with a deadpan, "What?" His heart clenched at the tone in Justin's voice. Tristan knew it as the one that the other man used when they started on the hatred phase.

"No please don't do this to me. Please don't leave me. I can't take it anymore Justin." Tears were flowing freely down his face now as he waited for some kind of response. For Justin to say that he loved him and that he was his always. The only thing that he heard was the dial tone. Justin had hung up on him and his heart shattered. It was too much to handle anymore. He couldn't take the pain.

Tears were still streaking down his face as he ran after Cody. He'd seen the other man leave the club. Not too far down the road he finally saw Cody walking back to the hotel most of the WWE was staying at. Running the last few feet Tristan croaked out, "Cody, please wait."

The other man turned, the angry look disappearing when he took in Tristan's appearance, and pulled the smaller man into his arms. "Shh, don't cry. It'll be okay."

Tristan sobbed into Cody's chest as the other man rubbed soothing circles on his back. "I-I can't take anymore. Please don't leave me alone tonight." A kiss to his forehead and more circles was all the response he got as Cody held him.

Tristan didn't know where this turn was taking his life, but he couldn't handle Justin hurting him like he always did. He couldn't handle the stress and depression. If Cody could make all the bad things go away then Tristan would gladly give up Justin for that. He needed that.

"Please don't hurt me Cody." Another kiss to his forehead, then his nose, then his cheek, and finally his lips and Tristan's breath was taken away. It was different from a kiss with Justin. There wasn't as much fire, but that made it no less memorable. It was just a sweet comforting his and he loved it.

"I won't ever, EVER, hurt you Tristan." And those words were sealed with a kiss, one far deeper than the earlier one.

**Now before everyone goes, "Aww, yay happy Cody/Tristan time," I must say that this story is not about Cody and Tristan. This would be a temporary diversion while Justin plots. **

**This is a Justin/Tristan story and that will be how it ends. There might be a few bumps, twists, and turns here and there so stick around!**

**ALSO, sorry if this was a little lacking. I was a little worn out when I wrote it so forgive me if it's lackluster. OKAY, I'm done now!**

**Much love to all!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I own nothing related to the WWE. All I own are my own OCS! **

**Warning: Harsh language, Violence, Sexual situations, Bits of non-con later on down the line**

**So part of this will actually be from Justin's point of view, but I'll let everyone know when that will be**

********A MONTH LATER********

Things were going surprisingly well since he'd gotten with Cody. The man was so sweet to him and treated him splendidly. He was so different from Justin and in many ways far better. He didn't just use him for sex; in fact they hadn't even slept together. Cody had said he wanted to take his time and Tristan was fine with that. A lot of kissing, some fondling here and there, but they never went any further and Tristan found it very refreshing to not be constantly getting fucked.

Cody and Tristan lay snuggled on the bed as they movie played out in front of him. _Paranormal Activity 2_ was one of the few movies that completely freaked the blonde out. Every so often he'd hide his face in Cody's shoulder and the slightly older man would laugh at him. Tristan would huff and pout, but Cody would only snicker more.

"Oh, baby it's cute. I like that you turn to me to save you from the big baby ghosties." The blonde blushed and laid his head on Cody's chest listening to the other man's heartbeat. It was soothing.

The comfortable silence was ruined by his phone ringing once again. Heaving a sigh, Tristan looked at it, saw who it was, and threw it against the wall.

"Why don't you just answer and tell him to leave you alone."

"I don't wanna talk to him. I'm gonna ignore him like he did to me for so long."

That was that, and Cody dropped the subject while the watched the rest of the movie while unconsciously playing footsie with one another.

The movie ended, with only a few more squeals of fright from Tristan and snickers from Cody, and the two began to kiss. Tongues lashing against one another as the both tried to invade one another's mouths. "C-Cody. Please, I don't think I can wait anymore." There was an uncomfortable ache in his pajama bottoms, and he pouted trying to get Cody to give in.

"Do you love me yet?"

Tristan gnawed his lip, he didn't know. A part of him was beginning to love Cody but sadly there was still some part of him that didn't want the sweet, wonderful, raven haired man. That part still yearned for Justin and it pissed him off so much. He shouldn't want Justin at all.

"I'm getting there, I promise." Cody smiled and ran his fingers up and down the exposed flesh of Tristan's stomach.

"I know, and when you get there I am gonna make you feel so soo good." The blonde moaned as Cody's fingers dipped below his pajama bottoms and fingered the erection. "Mmm, you're so warm Tristan. Your skin is almost on fire."

His lips found the skin of Tristan's neck and sucked on it gently while his hand circled the other man's length and began to painstakingly stroke it.

"C-Cody." Hearing his name almost drove the man to the brink, but he wouldn't give in. He was going to get Tristan to admit he loved him before they slept together.

Picking up the pace Cody soon had Tristan writing beside him. "Please, Please! I need to come. Please, go faster." The raven smiled and used all his tricks to finally send Tristan to the brink. He felt the sticky substance in his hand, and smiled as the blonde breathing slowed.

"You are so amazing Tristan."

The blonde in question, blushed and snuggled up to his Cody. "Aren't you going to change?"

"Nope."

"You're so gross."

They both laughed, but the moment was ruined when Tristan's phone rang once more.

How dare Tristan ignore him? It had been a month since the two had last been together and it was pissing Justin off that he was given the cold shoulder. Sure, when they were at work the other man was cordial but every time they were given the opportunity to be alone Tristan would duck out and leave Justin to himself.

Even the random hookups didn't relieve Justin of his anger. He wanted his Tristan back. Tristan belonged to him, which was why he felt like this right?

He certainly didn't have any real feelings for the slut. No way, he was just mad that his property was with someone else. That pissed him off so damn much.

No other slut could take the place of his Tristan. That ass was the tightest and that mouth the warmest! Nothing could compare and he was so fucking pissed!

His call was once more ignored and Justin slammed his fist down on the table. The occupant of his bed rolled in their sleep and he grimaced. He wanted that person in the bed so much, but now he really wished it were Tristan in the bed. He wanted his Tristan and he was damn well going to get him back. Cody had no right to his property.

He sighed as he stood and began pacing the room. Okay, he might've missed the younger man for more than his gorgeous body, but why? He wasn't supposed to get feelings for his sluts. That was the routine. Tristan had sort of ruined that. He was so sweet, so forgiving, and he made Justin's stomach flutter when he walked into the room.

"Ugh, dumb slut!" He groaned as he dialed Tristan's number once more. "Please answer, I need to hear your voice. Yell at me, but please answer."

Once more, the line went to voicemail and Justin growled. The bed's occupant rolled in their sleep once more and Justin sighed before returning to the bed. He needed some relief and this body could give him that. He would imagine this body was much less bulky, with much softer features, and much lighter hair.

"Wade, Wade." The Brit looked up at him from his position on the bed and groaned as Justin poked him.

"Whatcha need, my little Jussy." He purred into Justin's ear as he sat up and the South African leaned into his touch.

"I need you. Please, fuck me now. I want you to get that little slut out of my head." The Brit snickered as his fingers trailed up and down Justin's torso. "Did the routine not go as planned? I thought it was working fine. You come to me when you get bored. What went wrong?" He knew, but wouldn't say anything. He saw the look in Justin's eyes when he looked at Tristan. He knew his little Jussy loved the other man.

"I guess he got tired of it, and I'm frustrated. Please, just do something." He groaned as Wade's finger roamed his body.

"Don't worry Jussy. I'll make you feel good."

Justin belonged to him, even if the other man thought differently. Justin was his bitch and he was not going to give him up. Justin was HIS property to use however he saw fit.

**So, not too terribly much happens in this chapter, but a few significant things did.**

**1) Aww, Cody and Tristan are CUTE!**

**2) And damn Wade is an ass and so is Justin…sort of! I think Justin is just confused right now**

**Oh, the intrigue! Also..forgive any mistake because I was under the influence of medication when I was correcting this.**

**Reviews and reads are much appreciated my dears! Much love!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I own nothing related to the WWE. All I own are my own OCS! **

**Warning: Harsh language, Violence, Sexual situations, Bits of non-con later on down the line**

**I just want to thank the people that take the time to read this, alerts, favorites and everything. It means a lot to me that there are people who actually wanna read the nonsense that comes out of my head.**

Tristan sat transfixed as Cody changed into his ring gear. Man, he was lucky to have Cody. The man was like walking sex and he was incredibly sweet. The complete package. He smiled, with a wolf whistle, as Cody slid out of his pants and underwear.

The other man smirked and wiggled around for Tristan's appreciative eyes, "Like what you see?" He could see the lust clouding over his baby's eyes, but they didn't have time to do anything about it. The show was starting any minute now.

"Oh you know I do, and you are just teasing the hell out of me because you know I can't touch you."

Both snickered, and Tristan groaned as Cody slid into his trucks. He was hard as hell, right now and he was sure Cody had done it on purpose. "So not fair."

His phone rang, and Tristan thanked any and all gods for a distraction from the gorgeous hunk still tantalizing him with his body. "Hello? Yes, yes. What? Seriously, he's supposed to go on first. What the hell! I'll go find him." Shoving his phone into his pocket, Tristan stood with a groan. "Work's calling babe. See you after your match?"

Cody nodded with a large beautiful smile before lunging forward and capturing Tristan's lips with his own. Their tongues danced and dueled for several long agonizing moments and all Tristan wanted to do was toss Cody down and have his way with the hunk of a man before him. Cody's teeth nibbled his lower lip and he groaned as his erection pressed painfully against his clothing. The need to breathe became apparent and both men slowly pulled apart with a few last chaste kisses. "Ugh, why? Why do you leave me in this state? You are so gonna make it up to me later!"

A snicker from the taller man and Tristan left the room trying desperately to readjust his jeans into a more comfortable position. It wasn't working at ALL!

"Now where the hell is Wade?" He was angry because the Brit was starting the show and he was nowhere to be found. He seriously had only a few minutes to find the man it pissed him off so much.

No clue. He had no clue where to start looking for Englishman. Obvious place was the locker room he used, but that seemed highly unlikely. If he was there then he would've been much easier to find.

He'd checked everywhere, his feet were hurting from the walking, and he was steadily getting more and more pissed. "Dumb ass superstars think they can just show up whenever they want."

Other than his breathing, rather heavy because of his temperament, the halls were silent and that was when he heard it. A groan. Several groans in fact, and they were all coming from a further ahead of him. As he followed the sounds they got louder, and he knew what they were from. The groans were coming from, of all places, a large storage area a few feet in front of him. "Oh, you have got to be kidding me."

Stalking forward, Tristan turned the knob and opened the door a little to see who was fucking, only to freeze at the sight. His words were lost as he stared at Wade thrusting furiously into Justin eliciting moans of pleasure from the South African.

He knew he shouldn't be too upset. After all he'd moved on from Justin. At least he thought he had. This; however, drew tears to his eyes that he was desperately fighting with so they wouldn't fall. Shaking the emotions, Tristan placed an indifferent mask over his features.

"Wade, hurry the fuck up in there! You're starting the show, like now!" Both men jumped at the voice and their eyes turned to Tristan. One set filled with rage, and the other a bit of remorse tinged shock.

"Get your ass out there, NOW!" Huffing, the Englishman pulled himself free of Justin and quickly pulled his trunks back up. Stalking over to Tristan, he glared down at the smaller blonde.

"Don't you ever order me around again! I'm gonna get you back for not letting me finish." A sickening smirk crossed his face as the man leaned down to Tristan's ear licking the outer shell, "I might come looking for you to make it up to me."

Tristan pretended to vomit, and wiped the streak of saliva from his ear furiously, as the large man rushed past to get out there for is match. _'Oh yeah, that bitch was gonna regret interrupting him.'_

Awkward silence filled the room, as the two men looked over each other. Justin, still naked, wanted more than anything to pull Tristan to him and claim him as his own once more. That wasn't possible, at least not right now. He saw the look on Tristan's face, the look of contempt, and it broke his heart.

"Tris…"

"Don't explain. You don't have to; we're not together."

"But I.."

"I hope he makes you happy."

The small blonde turned, tears starting to fall, and tried to leave the room. A strong grip on his forearm stopped him and the smaller man tried in vain to wrench his arm free. "Please…I can't do this…"

"Tristan, I want you back. I need you back. You're mine."

Shaking his head, Tristan continued to weakly pull against the grip on his arm. "Look at me Tristan." The blonde spikes shook along with his head. "Look at me."

Gnawing his lip, the man turned to Justin and saw the lust filled eyes boring into him. He couldn't resist them, they were so hypnotizing. Moving closer. _'So beautiful.'_ Too much; he shouldn't be doing this. He could feel the man's breath on his face, and before he could stop himself Tristan leaned forward pressing their lips together in a searing kiss.

It felt so good; their lips fit together so well. Both groaned as their erections ground against one another. Pulling back, Justin ran his teeth along the younger man's throat nipping and sucking the tender flesh. Moans were pulled out of his Tristan and it turned him on so much. "Oh god, Tristan. I missed you so fucking much. Come back to me. Forget Cody."

The mention of Cody, his sweet wonderful Cody, pulled Tristan from his lust filled haze and he pushed away from the still extremely naked Justin. "No, this is wrong. I can't do this." Turning on his heel, he fled the room.

Justin growled and slammed his fist into wall and swore. "So fucking close. I almost had him. FUCK!"

Dressing, he angrily left stalking in the direction Tristan had ran. He was going to get him back tonight. Tristan was HIS!

The man in question had run all the way to ringside and was hiding in the crowd. He watched match after match, but didn't pay attention to anything that had happened. His thoughts were too fucked up.

He felt so good with Justin. Fucking amazing, but Justin was just so wrong. There were so many wrong things with it, but he still loved the man and desperately wanted him back. Then there was Cody, he was so sweet and kind. Treated him like royalty, and he thought that maybe he could fall in love with Cody. He wanted that.

Slowly he made his way backstage to finish up any work that needed done. He tried to do anything that would get his mind off Justin, but nothing worked. "Why the fuck did you kiss me, Justin!"

"Is that all you did with Justin? What will dear Cody think if I tell him you went further?"

Tristan's eyes bugged as he turned and looked over his shoulder to see Wade fucking Barrett standing there with a large smirk on his face.

"_Fuck!"_

OH MY DAMN, I thought that was kind of hot. I'm not gonna lie, things are going to go downhill for our precious Tristan now that Wade has something looming over his head. He's gonna get seriously screwed up in the head in a few chapters.

As always, reviews are much loved!


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I own nothing related to the WWE. All I own are my own OCS! **

**Warning: Harsh language, Violence, Sexual situations, Bits of non-con later on down the line**

**Sorry about the long wait, I blame my horrid school schedule this semester. I'm TRYING to get back into the regular swing of things, so please don't give up hope on me. AND NOW, our feature presentation.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Why? Why couldn't things be easy for once? Why couldn't something go right just once? Everything always went to hell for him. Life was just starting to become better now that Cody was in his life, but it was now starting to suck again. _'Fuck you, Wade.'_

Looking at his phone Tristan's eyes bugged at the text he'd just gotten from Wade. It was a list of demands and, to top it off, a picture was attached of himself and a very naked Justin trying to maul one another's faces. His face flamed at the image of Justin's hands ghosting down the front of his pants. _'Wade wants me as his slave over this shit. Hell no!' _Wrenching his hotel door open Tristan, flew through the hotel looking for that sick son of a bitch.

'_I'm nobody's bitch.'_

**XXXXXXXXX**

Relaxing against the bed, Wade ran his fingers lazily along Justin's spine. Glancing down at his boy Wade grinned. It wouldn't be too much longer and he would have Tristan under his fingers as well. Two beautiful little sluts just for him. Of course, he had to lie to Justin and say that he was trying to get Tristan back for him.

How easily it was to manipulate people. "Won't be too much longer, Justin. He should prolly be looking for me right now."

He felt the smaller man shudder as his fingers continued to ghosts along his flesh. "You can't wait can you? Do you miss him? Do you want him all to yourself? Not gonna share with me?" His fingers dipped lower, slowly caressing one of the best looking asses he'd ever seen, as he questioned his boy.

"Why won't your answer me?" Oh, he knew and he loved the fact that Justin was trying to keep up the façade that he actually didn't care about Tristan. It was both laughable and adorable. He wouldn't give Justin up, no matter what the other man thought. Justin would always be his.

Slipping a finger inside the smaller man, Wade grinned at the stifled moan he drew out. Brushing his lips along Justin's throat Wade nipped the flesh drawing out more of those sexy sounds from his boy. "You're still mine, right Justin? Always mine, right?"

At the South African's no, Wade smirked and slipped another digit inside. _'Always mine.'_

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

Cody was beyond confused. Everything was going so well, he could tell that Tristan was getting closer and closer to admitting his love to him. He was beyond happy about that because, if he was honest, he'd started falling for the blonde. Everything seemed fine until a few days ago. It all started to get confusing after that one show.

After his match, he'd searched for Tristan and finally found him looking a worse for wear. The other man said it was sickness and Cody believed it at the time. That night they cuddled together like usual, but Tristan wasn't quite as into it, or about trying to persuade him to have sex, as he usually was. That made him anxious.

Things gradually started getting to the point where Tristan didn't even like touching Cody. Before, Tristan would pretty much hang off of him and he didn't mind the blonde doing that. He loved it, because he like showing off the fact the Tristan was his. Now though, Tristan would flinch away when he tried to touch him.

He was so confused. Did he do something? What happened at that show that made Tristan not like him? It was making him angry, and more so upset, that Tristan wouldn't tell him. If he tried broaching the subject the other man would clam up almost immediately.

He was going to find out what happened. He didn't want to lose Tristan; he cared for him a lot. If it was something he had done, then Cody decided he'd fix it. If it wasn't him, then he would still fix it. He missed having Tristan touching him.

'_Damn it. Guess I'm whipped.' _

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Justin lay against Wade's side after they finished. Sex with Wade was something else. It was rough, and angry, and all kinds of hot but it wasn't what he wanted. Gnawing his lip, Justin let his thoughts linger on Tristan. He didn't like the fact that Wade was blackmailing Tristan, but he'd do anything to get him back.

'_Why do I miss him so much?' _

"What are you thinking about?" Feeling Wade's gaze boring into him, Justin looked up at the Brit and tried to think of a lie. He was horrible at lying, well to Wade anyway, so he decided to just voice his concerns about Tristan.

"Um, you're not gonna make Tristan do anything with you right? Nothing sexual, right? I-I don't want him to have to do that." The laughter that bubbled out of the large Brit unnerved him.

"We'll figure that bit out later, ok?" A simple nod was Justin's response, but on the inside he was in turmoil. Tristan was too sweet to get caught up in this game with Wade. He'd screwed up so damn much.

'_What have I done?'_

**XXXXXXXXXX**

His pretty face was good for something as he'd schmoozed the girl at the front desk to tell him Wade's room number and give him an extra keycard. He'd also left her a stuttering mess with his skillful way with words. Sometimes, he was just too good.

The elevator ride gave him time to stew on his anger and it wasn't a good thing. Who in the hell was Wade to think he could push him about like that. Just because he had a….rather incriminating photo wasn't enough to make him bend over and lick his boots. No way in hell.

The ding of the doors opening and Tristan dashed out like a bullet shot from a gun. He was going to set that son of a bitch straight tonight. Passing all the doors, Tristan came to an abrupt halt outside the Brit's room.

No knock, just a slip of the key and he swung the door open. "Wade, who the hell do you think you are? If you think you can bla….."

His words died in his throat as he saw a very naked Wade and an equally naked Justin lying in the bed.

Wade stood, Tristan trying desperately to avert his eyes, "Ah, good you finally made it. I think we need to have a little talk Tristan. What do you think, hm?"

A sneer crossed the larger man's face as he stared down the much smaller blonde and Tristan felt his blood run cold.

'_Fuck.'_

****

**Woohoo, that was so much torture but I think it came out okay. Maybe, not sure… Not sure when the next update will be, but it shouldn't be more than a week(maybe two)**

**ANYWAY, reviews, reads, alerts, all that jazz. They seriously are the only reason I keep writing this. I'ma junkie what can I say. I need those things so much!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I own nothing related to the WWE. All I own are my own OCS! **

**Warning: Harsh language, Violence, Sexual situations, Bits of non-con later on down the line**

**Not too much too say other than there will be some Wade/Tristan/Justin in this….and it won't be pleasant. If you're a bit squeamish then I wouldn't read it. You'll know when it starts, so feel free to skip that part if you want.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

What Tristan hadn't expected, and much to his dismay, was for Wade to have multiple videos and photos and himself and Justin in rather compromising positions. Either he was a really thorough voyeur, or Justin had been taping the two of them for Wade. He seriously hoped it was the former because just the thought of Justin recording them for someone else made his stomach turn.

Wade's smirk, as showed Tristan photos and videos, made him want to curl up and die. There were just so many and the urge to cry was strong. Now he understood why Wade was so confident about getting Tristan to do whatever he wanted.

"So you see Tristan, if these were to be _leaked_ it would be very bad for the both of you and we don't want that, do we?" The way the large Brit said leaked was so mocking and Tristan's hand clenched tightly because of it.

Looking beyond Wade, who had thankfully put some clothes on, to Justin for some kind of support Tristan was saddened by the fact the man couldn't even look at him. Sure their relationship, or lack thereof, had been rocky but he hoped that maybe Justin worried for his job at least. Apparently not.

"What do you want?" The defeat in his voice was evident to everyone in the room and it caused Wade to grin and Justin to frown.

The large Brit closed in on Tristan and placed an almost gentle hand on his shoulder before leaning down to nip his ear lightly causing the smaller man to shiver in disgust and to pull away. Neither noticed Justin's fits clenching,

"You, any time I want. Wherever I want. However I want. Do you object?" Of course he objected. Tristan wanted nothing more than to leave this room and never have to deal with these two people ever again, but he couldn't. He didn't want to lose his job, and despite his better judgment Tristan didn't want anything to happen to Justin either. He still cared about the man, maybe still loved him, even though he didn't want to anymore.

"No….whenever you want me you can have me." The words were like poison.

"Good, I want you now and guess what. Justin gets to join in." Tristan backed away and furiously shook his head and Justin's eyes bugged and he looked between the pair.

"N-No! That's not part of the deal."

"Wade, don't make him…"

The large Brit just smirked and began to remove his clothes. "Come on now, take them off."

Tristan whimpered as he slowly began to remove his clothing. _"I wanna die."_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Justin found himself unable to touch Tristan as Wade, with his sickening grin, bound the smaller man to the point that he couldn't move at all. Why did he agree to this? Why wasn't he making Wade stop? Why wasn't he protecting his…love? Why…Why was he so turned on by the bound man?

Then everything went a little hazy.

He saw flashes of what they were doing to the younger man, but he couldn't bring himself to stop. He was angry at Tristan for choosing someone other than him. He was angry with Wade for taking his property. He was just so angry.

His fists were crashing down on the sensitive flesh as he thrust into the bound man and the whimpering was turning him on even more. He looked at Wade, with his head thrown back in pleasure as he thrust into Tristan's mouth causing the smaller man to gag and choke around his size, and grinned.

He felt something wet against his legs and he looked down, seeing the blood around his length and smiled. _"You deserve this, you're mine. You're mine and you shouldn't have left me."_

His thrusts picked up their intensity as did his grip, hopefully causing bruises on the normally flawless skin. _"Mine, mine. Nobody else has you but me."_

With a few last forceful thrusts he erupted into Tristan with a loud grunt and a hard slap to the smaller man's backside.

"Move. I want a turn."

Even though he didn't want to share, Justin did as he was told and stepped aside so Wade could have his turn with the tight body before them. He was still angry, and it seemed Tristan didn't have quite enough bruised and cuts on his body. A sickly grin and then he was cracking a belt against the exposed flesh of his back over and over again.

Wade finished not too long after and smiled at the damage they'd inflicted. Granted, he didn't want his toys mangled and damaged when Justin started to hurt Tristan the large Brit couldn't deny the fact that it made him so hot. He couldn't help throwing a few punches of his own. There was the problem of the blood though.

"He bleeds and awful lot. Justin? Justin, look at me!"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Oh my god! What have I done? Tristan, Tristan look at me baby!" The haze wore off not too long before Wade had spoken and Justin took in the sight of a bleeding and broken Tristan. "Wade, call someone. He…he's not moving."

The Brit sighed and stepped over to the tan man. "He'll be fine. Give him some pain meds and send him on his way. Not like we killed him. Look, he's breathing."

Walking into the bathroom, Wade slammed the door shut and started the shower leaving Justin to clean up the broken man.

"Tristan, please look at me. I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to."

Reaching forward to lay his hand on the only unmarred surface of the man, his cheek, Justin felt his heart shatter as Tristan used the very last of his strength to move away from him.

"D..Don' tou' me. Evr' ag'in."

He could barely understand the words, since Tristan's lips and most of his face were swollen, but he did and they made him want to cry.

"No, you don't mean that. You can't mean that. You love me."

The subtle shake of Tristan's head, before he passed out, was gut-wrenching and Justin felt the tears flow freely.

"Oh god, I fucked up so bad. Fuck, I'm so sorry Tristan."

Cradling the younger man to his chest, not even noticing the blood seeping onto his skin, Justin begged the unconscious man over and over again to forgive him.

Finally, when the shower stopped running, Justin set about cleaning up Tristan and now himself. He also made sure to treat each and every wound he inflicted upon the once beautiful skin. _"I'm a fucking monster."_

"Hey, once you get his clothes back on I'll go dump him in his room. I'll make sure he tells everyone he got jumped or something."

Anger coursed through him at Wade's voice. He didn't want to do this anymore. He didn't want to hurt Tristan anymore. He just wanted the other man back, but that didn't look like it was ever gonna happen again. The least he could do was make sure Wade left him alone. He could do that much for him.

"Hurry up Justin. We gotta get him back before Cody goes looking for him."

Dressing the still unconscious man, Justin placed a tender kiss to his forehead before he let Wade take him away.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Cody found Tristan a few hours later, curled in a ball on their bed and freaked out. Tristan swore he was okay, but Cody insisted they went to the hospital. After being looked over, and repeatedly telling people he wasn't going to talk to the police, Tristan found himself tucked against Cody's chest in a hospital bed.

Finally, after Cody nodded off to sleep, he let himself cry. He cried from the pain coursing through his body. He cried because things were going to be so bad from now own. He cried because, despite everything that had been done to him these last few hours, he still loved Justin and wanted to be held by him. He cried for such a long time. _"Fuck my life."_

****

**That was such a bitch to write and it made me sad to write it. What the heck, man? But anyway, everything is gonna be bad for a while. There won't be much happiness in the next few chapters, maybe a little with Cody trying to cheer up Tristan, but it's gonna be dreary and depressing for the most part. **

**Hate you Wade(even though I think the real Wade is freakin awesome)**

**Reviews are much appreciated and LOVED. Thanks for reading and junk.**

**Peace out!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I own nothing related to the WWE. All I own are my own OCS! **

**Warning: Harsh language, Violence, Sexual situations **

**And here we are again, but this one is not quite as bad as the last. That's a plus right? Also…bit of a filler. Sorry, had to be done.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Cody, let me see him!"

"No way in hell. Why would he want to see you anyway?"

The two voices roused Tristan from his drug induced sleep. Everything hurt like hell. Why did those voices have to wake him up? He was having such a good dream. There were puppies in it. He liked puppies, _"What the hell do they have me on?"_

Two shapes came into his field of vision as Tristan began to stir on the bed. He smiled at Cody, once he clearly recognized him, and reached out to touch him only to wince when it hurt. Both figures leaned into him when they saw the pained expression on his face.

"Tristan? How do you feel?"

The voice hit him and Tristan's face whipped around to look at Justin with the most hateful glare he could manage with a swollen face, "Why the fuck are you get! Go away; leave me alone!"

Justin had the decency to look sheepish as he tried to reach out to touch Tristan's face. The small blonde jerked his face away, ignoring the pain at doing so, and leaned closer to Cody.

"Make him leave please and don't let him come back…..ever."

A pained look crossed the South African's face as Cody rose to do as instructed, but Justin only shook his head sadly and headed out of the room. He was out the door for only a moment when Tristan shoulders began to shake from trying to contain the tears. Cody's arms were around him in an instant offering the only comfort he could.

"When can I leave?"

"A few days."

"Can't we just leave now?"

Cody smiled down at the blonde pulled him into tighter to his chest, "You can barely walk goofball and I don't wanna carry you everywhere."

A nurse came in to give Tristan something for pain, which he was so very grateful for, and he and Cody settled back down on the bed. "W-Wait, Cody you're gonna miss the taping today. You're on schedule for tonight."

The larger man smiled, shook his head, and buried his head in Tristan's shoulder. "No, I let everyone know what happened…sorry. You're not expected back at work for a little while and I begged for time off. There was no way I was gonna leave you by yourself. I l-care about you, Tristan."

"You l-care?"

The two men smiled, Cody's face tinged a little pink, and a small kiss was shared despite the face Tristan's face was still bloated and swollen to hell.

"I must look like a hot damn mess. Surprised you wanna spend any time with me now."

Cody pressed his lips to Tristan's forehead and sighed. Tristan just had no clue how he felt, and he supposed it was also the other way around. He had no clue what went on in the blonde's head.

"You're still beautiful Tristan. Nothing can take that from you. I love you, you know that right?"

"You're such a liar….Justin."

Eyes drooping closed, Tristan didn't see the shocked, and pained, look in Cody's eyes as the medicine took hold and knocked him out.

"_I won't ever win against that man…."_

Cody's hands clenched, but he couldn't hold it against the man in his arms. That guy had been his first love right? It was always hard to get over those, no matter how screwed up things were. He knew the feeling. Cody just wanted a chance. He wanted Tristan to love him back. Justin wasn't going to be held over his head as a comparison. He'd make Tristan forget Justin.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

"What the hell, Justin? Why did you go to hospital?"

"I only wanted to check on him…"

"You put him there! Of course he doesn't want you around."

The South African stared at the floor as Wade paced in front of him. He was trying to come up with some way of getting Tristan to himself without Justin around. Justin had become so morose since he'd beaten Tristan. It was not an attractive quality and it did nothing for Wade. He was horny. He wanted something, and Justin wasn't willing to give it up to him so Wade was trying to get to Tristan. He still held their careers in his hand after all.

"When is he getting out?"

"Don't know, but Wade…can you just leave him alone? Please…"

"Oh baby, no way in hell. He's a hot piece of ass and I have his job in the palm of my hand."

Justin gnawed his lip. What could he do? He couldn't physically hurt Wade; the other man was a lot bigger and stronger. He couldn't exactly offer himself instead since he was already sleeping with Wade.

"Please Wade, I'll do anything. Just don't do anything to him."

Wade's laugh chilled Justin to the bone and he flinched as the large Brit slunk over his way. His head was wrenched backwards and Justin found himself being forced to stare up into Wade's eyes.

"Admit it. Admit it and maybe I'll think about it."

"A-Admit what?" His head was starting to hurt from the grip Wade had on his hair. What was he supposed to admit? He didn't know and the longer he went without giving Wade a proper answer the tighter the grip got. He thought his hair was going to ripped out if this kept up any longer.

"Fuck; Wade what do you want?"

"Tell me you love Tristan."

"What? I-I don't love him. He just belongs to me." Tears were starting to form as he clawed at the larger man's arms. "Please let me go."

"Tell me the truth, now!"

He couldn't. He knew if he did then Wade would use that against him. He couldn't, even though he did. He loved Tristan desperately and wanted nothing more than to be where Cody was. That wouldn't happen though. Ever again, according to Tristan himself.

"Tell me."

"_Fuck!" _

"I do love him! More than anything." The hand clenching his hair released and then Wade's arms were wrapped around Justin's waist pulling the smaller man close. A sickly sweet grin was plastered on the large Brit's face as he ran his fingers soothingly through Justin's hair. His other hand lowered down to cup Justin's ass and squeeze gently.

"Wasn't that easy?"

"S-So, you'll leave Tristan alone."

"I told you I would didn't I?"

Justin smiled and leaned into to kiss Wade, tongues fighting for dominance and fingers digging into flesh. "You're still mine though. You can't get away from me, Justin."

As clothes were being shed Justin only nodded. He didn't care what Wade did to him as long as he let Tristan be. As Wade slid into Justin with a groan of ecstasy he was now working out more ideas to get Tristan all to himself. Justin was a fool, a gorgeous fool, but a fool nonetheless and now he was going to get the hot little blonde and the hot little South African.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Not much to say in closing really…..um, yeah! **

**Peace out! Also…favorite, review, alert! All that jazz!**


End file.
